


【恶灵附身】Nightmares

by Crystal_LINE



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_LINE/pseuds/Crystal_LINE
Summary: 他从来没能成功脱离STEM，只是一直在噩梦中轮回。
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Kudos: 19





	【恶灵附身】Nightmares

建筑物的内墙在坍塌，露出千疮百孔的城市。  
Sebastian闭上眼，适应突如其来的光线，能睁眼后他往前爬了几步，好让潮湿的掌心够到金属囚笼剧烈摇晃的护栏。电梯确实失灵了，但他隐隐约约觉得这铁质的玩意儿在他落到地底之前暂时还可信，就好像封闭的狭窄空间总能带来一种虚幻的安全感一样。  
感谢刚才那场恶战，他的子弹快用光了。哪怕按系统里操蛋的规律，这时候他也该在病房里醒来，读着不知道从哪儿来的报纸。而不是像现在，像这样——  
Ruvik就在他的背后。他还穿着那身带着尘污的白色长袍，下摆时不时拂过Sebastian的大腿，阴郁的眼睛被兜帽下的黑影掩盖，像一双栖息在暗处的蛇。除了此时楔在他体内的性器外，这个人的一切都寒冷而飘忽，包括扣在他腰上的手——当年那场大火并没有放过它们，暗红的瘢痕从苍白的前臂攀爬而下，覆盖手背一侧，蔓延上修长的指骨，Ruvik粗糙的指节表面贴着Sebastian的腰际，也像蛇的腹鳞。  
在那条盘旋而下的阶梯上，Sebastian就曾见到过这个苍白的幻影，那时候他后退了，转身，冲向上方的黑暗。就算他没有从监控中亲眼看到过Ruvik杀人的手段，他也会这么做的，正常人很难抵御那种程度的恐惧。我是一只鸟，我是一只老鼠，我是被盯上的猎物。Ruvik的目光在那一瞬间烙进他的视野，迫使他意识到自己此刻面对的不是能用枪和弩箭解决的危险。  
如今，这条蛇正绞杀着他。原本的建筑终于彻底崩解，电梯在虚空中坠落，摩天大楼从中折断，城市空无一人。Sebastian忽然发觉自己无法稳住呼吸，力量从他的周身卸下去，而且愈演愈烈。  
“Seb.”  
魔鬼称呼他的名字，肉刃嵌在他的肠道里，撕扯着他的身体，在他的眼前投下沉重的阴翳。尽管早就过了性羞耻的年纪，他从来没经历过这个，甚至没想过这辈子会遇到这种事，但Ruvik这么做了。他一开始还试图对眼前的幽灵举起枪，结果是浪费了好几发子弹。Ruvik向他走来，他无从知道对方是否被激怒。这家伙已经不是人类，那双遍布烧伤的手向上抬起，他被一股无形的力量握住喉咙拎起来，悬空，再摔向地面。Ruvik需要做的仅仅是剥开他。  
“……变态。”体内的痛苦叠加到了难以忍耐的程度，后背被冷汗浸透，转移注意力的努力宣告失败。他断断续续开口，混杂着嫌恶和震惊：“我真好奇……你这净是怪物的脑子里还装着什么恶心玩意？”  
Ruvik的动作短暂地停顿了一下，Sebastian几乎要感激这一瞬间的喘息之机，而后他被更残忍地穿透了，那个器官硬得不可思议，鲜明地挤压着内脏。他几乎反胃，从胸腔里压出干呕的声音，抓着围栏的手臂上青筋毕露。这一下似乎夹得太紧了，Ruvik叹息一声，手臂绕过他的腰，将他重重地压向自己的阴茎，Sebastian的大腿根部痉挛着，一只手用力攀着护栏，屈起肘弯向后猛击，发现背后空无一物。鲜血掺在体液里，缓缓从交合处渗出来，沿着他的大腿往下淌，有几滴沾在了大科学家的上衣下摆。Ruvik皱起了眉。  
空气里炸开一种低弱且沉闷的断裂声，这次Sebastian没能忍住惨叫。  
他的上半身完全失去支撑，之所以还跪趴着，是因为那个疯子的手臂还横在他的腰上令他瘫软不下去。如果他能动，只想痛得在地上打滚。一项认知直直破开铺天盖地的生理刺激，提醒他一个简单而残酷的事实——这个变态折断了他的左臂，仅仅因为他尝试脱困。  
那以后的几分钟里他的嘴唇还没能合拢，整个上臂以一个不自然的曲度垂下来，锋利的断骨隔着脂肪刺探着他的皮肤，叫他全身发抖，牙齿打着颤。  
“看看你，如此畏惧痛苦，徒劳挣扎。”那个声音冷冷地说，“屈辱，恐惧，死亡，这些我要给你都轻而易举，你只不过是囚禁在这具躯体里的可悲灵魂而已。”  
不，不是这样。  
“你知道自己是谁吗？你的意识在我的大脑里，却想伤害寄主而存活。你是否知道自己在对抗什么？”  
“不……”  
挑衅一个疯子绝对不明智，但他必须这么做，他需要这个。否则他会毫不犹豫地相信对方的话，相信显而易见的现实，只要能减轻这一切幻象带来的恐怖和折磨。“可悲的是你，Ruvik.”他忍着性器摩擦内壁的焦灼感，低声道，“是你，跟被变成那副模样的亲姐姐，被困在这里。好吧，就算这是你的脑子，你也没法控制她是什么样，不是吗。你不是这里的神，我要离开这个该死的鬼地方，不需要你的……”  
“你未免太自负。”Ruvik抓住他的头发，把他的脸往铁质护栏上按去，轻蔑是纯粹的恶意以外Sebastian从他身上感到的第二种人类情感。  
整个电梯开始飞速下落，瞬息万变的怪象投映在Sebastian深棕色的虹膜上。先是这场景中随处可见的狰狞丧尸，再是太阳花地里手执镰斧的村民，而后突然变成低饱和度的色调，地下室，裸露出来的动物脑占据了大半空间，还是少年的鲁本握着血迹斑斑的手术刀，仰头张望。  
“竟然拿你自己和她类比。”  
那场暴雨重现了。他从后视镜里看到基曼黑色的眼睛，精神病院厚重的血腥味挥之不去。他看见自己是如何拿到钥匙，穿过轰鸣的绞肉机，坠入血池。他本以为逃出了梦魇，却在警车上见证了这座城市的皲裂，以及天空中如同淹没在乳胶之下的巨大白色脸孔，他一度以为自己出去了。他以为自己真的能出去……  
Ruvik狠狠掐了一把他萎靡的阴茎，Sebastian倒抽一口气，泪水突然模糊了眼眶。  
他看见了正在寻找他下落的麦拉。

  
Sebastian Castellanos醒来了。  
不知道从什么地方传来的小提琴声正在奏响，他说不上出来这曲子的名字。他试探性地活动了一下左臂，没有传来骨折的锐痛，只是有些乏力，就像每次战斗过后一样。刚才记忆里的一切就像一场噩梦，他不曾被鸡奸，至少身体是这么告诉他的。  
古怪至极。  
他坐了起来，脚步还在漂浮，过了一会儿才适应稳定的地面。桌子上放着一管针剂，凝胶也还在。他离开病房，来到前台，护士在那儿。  
“你可以在任何有需要的时候过来。”她说。她一直这么说。毫无用处。  
“我做了一个梦。”  
“这里不会有梦。”  
Sebastian目送她拿起医疗托盘，消失在走廊深处光线的尽头，一个美丽而诡异的背影。一股凉气无端地冲上脊梁，他下意识地去掏腰间的配枪，随即反应过来并无必要。  
这里是安全的，至少那些丧尸和狗从来没追到这儿来过，Ruvik也不会。电椅就在不远处凝视着他，无影灯像一个变了形的眼睛，照射着下方黑色的漩涡。理智告诉他应该坐上去，等机器把该有的体力还给他，装满子弹，重新投入战斗。就当做了个恶心透顶的梦，让那个疯子滚出他的脑子。Sebastian努力说服自己继续前进，同时试着撇开体内尖锐的异物感，不可否认，那个梦太真实了，简直不像个梦。  
“What the fuck...”  
他得出去，见到麦拉，然后把这些操蛋的事儿报给上级。但他的双腿不愿意走过去，好像那个电椅上蛰伏着什么不同于往日的东西，潜意识叫嚣着退避，越过理智指挥着他，太奇怪了。  
也许他该稍作休息，看看架子上的新闻。这次的纸张还是皱巴巴的，折痕处的印刷字迹因为纤维磨损而变得很浅，既然他已经无法确定日期，也就无从知晓是不是当天的新闻。帕特里克·希金斯，律师，和客户开会时失踪。小报记者暧昧地写道“据说是客户”，多此一举。他只看了一眼又将它放回原处。失踪案越来越多了，也许下一次就能看到Lily的报道，如果他们肯关注的话。  
“你需要帮助吗？”温柔的女声再次传来，不知从什么时候起，护士又站在他的背后。  
“该死，不，不需要。”他被这声音拽回当下。  
护士说：“你看起来不太好。”  
Sebastian几乎从这句话里体会到了一丝幽默感。  
他保持着沉默，因疲惫和烦躁不愿开口，直到她发出叹息。  
“每过一段时间，都有人进入这里，走进那面镜子，他们不一定能回来。有东西吞噬了他们，渴望或恐惧。在这里，你不能听从内心，因为那双眼睛不在内部，你要是能找到它——”Sebastian转过身，仍然没看清她的表情，但听到了最后一句话。“……就能找到答案。”  
“什么答案？”  
护士摇了摇头，侧过身去。他猛地注意到她的颈动脉上方有一个像钉子制造出来的贯穿伤，凶手拔出了凶器，所以皮肉边缘外翻间往外淌着血泡沫。幻觉只持续了一瞬，那里再次变得完好无损，她低下头，平静地在一个登记册上记录着什么，笔尖小幅度地移动，一刻不停。  
“还有什么我能帮你的吗？”  
他的手紧握成拳，堵在他胸口的那种压抑没有消失。“我知道你说的是谁。”他说。  
护士没有回答。  
他感到无力，心脏敲打着他的胸腔。真相越晚披露，会有更多人被卷进来，无辜的人。他从她手中接过笔，在那个登记册上写下了自己的名字和此刻的时间，字迹在暗淡的灯光下透着干涸的暗红色。  
然后Sebastian起身，走向电椅。  
他戴上金属帽，让电极与太阳穴贴合，在按下开关之前调试着显示器上的数据，他带回来的凝胶并不多，所以选择得很谨慎——比起弹匣里的存货，他更在意自己的体力能否支撑这段路。  
灯光闪烁了一下，他没有注意到。  
痛苦只是一瞬间的事，就像铁锤在脊椎上来一下，Sebastian按下了开关。电流一如既往，咝咝地吐着信子，沿着黑色的导线钻进大脑，令他的双颊麻木，然后是脖子，像冰冷的铁钳夹住了他的呼吸道。  
他可以忍受这个，不会持续太久，这就……只是……一瞬间的事……  
生理煎熬会让时间变得更长，他对此有准备。熟悉电流以后，他又能呼吸了，虽然每次吸入的聊胜于无，但他能抓住氧气了，胸腔为此不得不像快被扼死的人那样剧烈起伏起来。刺目的白色光带遮蔽视野，阻挡瞳孔聚焦，有什么东西在血管里震荡着，横冲直撞，刮擦骨骼，冲淡了窒息的意味，与此同时他的肺像气球一样膨胀起来，他错觉它一直充塞到喉管。  
它还没结束。  
电流表的指针缓慢地向右偏移，被一只看不见的手拨到下一刻度，他看不见这个，可是每一寸皮肤传递着麻痹的讯号，直觉是对的，今天有蹊跷，他不该坐上来。危机感来得太迟了一点，不过精准地攥住了他的心脏。护士，护士。他嘶哑地开口，从喉咙深处里爆破出气音，帮帮我，护士。  
指针越过了一毫安。然后是2，3……越来越强烈，一步步迫近痛苦。  
出乎意料的是，除了真实的不适，低压电流流窜在他的体内还带来了一种酥麻的快乐。他的意志维系着呼救的举动，肉体却被强行推回在警校的第一个夏天，他和同级的红发姑娘滚上床，她的嘴唇在他的胯下游走，鼻息吐在他青涩的皮肤上，让他作出和所有毛头小子无异的反应。那个晚上，床垫被体液永远地损毁了，他们一直清醒，他无法入睡……他没法让它……停下……  
它不会停下。他被这个念头惊醒了。护士，女士，请。他不知道自己在说什么，但他得让它停下。他像是在精神病院的下水道里跋涉了百倍的路程，甚至开始怀疑装备里的某一管针剂其实是酸液，此刻在他的躯体里肆虐了。  
有人在捣鬼。原先模糊的刺痛在骨节下生长拔节，如同有了实体，继而刺破表皮。  
我在流血。他模模糊糊地想。我会死于失血过多。  
“Ru...”电流越过了四毫安，求生的欲望从他着火的嗓子里挤出迟钝的音节，Sebastian几乎能确信自己没有叫错人，但为什么，这个幽灵会在这儿彰显存在，难道是因为刚才的梦，那番对话……  
“Ruvik.”  
他在泥沼中下沉。以往处理凶杀的经验让他知道，这种酷刑最终会如何伤害他，电流会以最原始的方式劈开肌腱，灼烧里面的血液，烙下斑驳丑陋的深紫色印记。他的小臂痉挛着要离开扶手，随之而来地，手指触及冰冷的水。  
那水无情、坚硬，无端地令他感到熟悉。它拖拽着他的手腕，将它往压强更高的地方牵引，水面上浮动着一双冷漠而殷切的眼睛。  
Ruvik无色的双眼凝视着他。  
他将指针上的数字往右拨了一位，血从Sebastian的口鼻中流出来，这下真有了溺毙的实感。  
“你能感受到这个吗？”Ruvik问，Sebastian不知道是不是自己的幻觉，这个问句不那么淡漠，带着几分审视和好奇。  
“什……”  
他倒吸一口气，明白了过来。  
勃起，正常的生理反应，没什么好羞耻的，能在电椅上发生的还有远比勃起更糟糕的事情。见鬼，谁他妈还管得了这个！Ruvik似乎对他的表现颇感兴趣，苍白修长的手从他的手腕上移开，谨慎地向上触摸，感受附着在颧骨上的那处肌肉的跳动。他的手很冷，在逐渐升温的感知系统里直直破开一条通路，在Sebastian意识到以前，他已经本能地闭上眼，贴向这种触碰，尽管他甚至还没止住那声滞留在舌尖上的嘶喊，尽管他心知肚明这个举动和饮鸩止渴本质上说没什么区别，只要能减轻痛苦，痛苦面前没有英雄。  
大科学家的瞳孔轻缩了一下，没有避开，但他的手指还在游移，无声地穿透金属，掠过饱受折磨的太阳穴，给沿途的皮肤留下微弱的寒意。  
“你能感受到吗？”他又问了一次。  
该死的，是的，他能。他说不出连贯的句子，作为回答只有点头，生殖器在裤裆里抽搐般跳动，眼泪混着冷汗一起淌进衣领。他快湿透了，窒息感卷土重来，开关离他的手只有不到一英寸。  
Ruvik无视了其余反应，没有实体的手指微微屈起，在他的头顶找寻什么似的，缓慢挪动。他在其中几个位置里面反复斟酌，被他抚摸到的地方，无法忍耐的痛苦变得驯顺了些，Sebastian呻吟一声，浑身僵硬。  
然后他感到一种非常干燥、纤细而冰冷的东西钻进了他的颅骨。  
那玩意比钉子要钝，他完整地感受到它在头皮下方旋转时叫人毛骨悚然的触感。他的血液发凉，猛地挣扎起来，电椅摇晃不止，无影灯的光疯狂地在视网膜上起伏，顾不上这会导致什么不可逆的后果，人体承受极限的电流正顺着Ruvik的手指蔓延，终点是他的大脑。  
“保持静止，如果你不想瘫痪的话。”Ruvik说。  
他渐渐感受不到自己的四肢了，这家伙拿每个进来的人做实验，他绝望地想道。他的确尽力了，他希望自己知道怎么阻止他，那么多的幻象，那些足以几天就把正常人逼疯的怪物，他都击溃了。但这次不一样，沿着那几根手指钻进来的电流像是银白色的金属线，在Sebastian的脑浆里来回搅动，他能看到它们，看到那些维持他求生欲望的东西，是如何被残忍地纠扯、撕拉着。  
Ruvik的手指并没有进入太深，他更像是爱抚着他的大脑，浅浅地按压包裹着杏仁体的那个位置。他还不打算破坏它。“告诉我你看到了什么。”  
“……光。”失焦的双眼分辨着，“很亮。”  
“除了这个？”  
天啊，不要告诉他。“火。”  
Ruvik的手移了出去。Sebastian睁大双眼，有什么黏糊的液体在渗漏，打湿他的后颈。过了几秒，一个更为尖锐的东西取代了其中一根手指的位置，扎了进去。  
“哪里的火？”  
“房子，我看见……玻璃。求你，拿出去……我他妈的在房子里，不知道是哪。有东西掉在地上，在烧，还有……”  
Ruvik等着他的下文。  
“见了鬼的，这是哪……”他头疼欲裂，感到没来由的恐惧。泥沼深处浮上来的裂片划伤了他，血淋淋地泄露出真相，Ruvik的声音在此后两年的时间里反复折磨着他，哪怕在最为平静的时间里，反复回响，混淆噩梦与现实的边界。“都在燃烧。我不能后退，我在找，我在找……我看见了……”  
那枚钉子稳定地旋转着。  
“……你。”  
Sebastian垂下头，胸腔剧烈地起伏着，他困惑于刚才眼前所见，更困惑于自己的心脏为何还在跳动。  
Ruvik拔出钉子，抬起手，有力地托起他的脸。遍及他全身的电流消失了，剩下五脏六腑像一片焚毁的树林。他剧烈地喘气，错觉饱胀的肺占据了大半个胸腔，尽管结束了，电击造成的痛苦仍然挥之不去。隔着弥漫在视线里的水汽，Sebastian看见Ruvik以唇语开口。  
——你从未逃离。  
Sebastian的嘴唇抖了两下，像要追问什么，又像要反驳。他还没逃出去，不是吗，那句话简直毫无道理，但他隐隐感到那个答案不会是他想要的，或许超出了最为悲观的预想，不能问出来，他得握住缥缈的希望。Ruvik等待了一会儿，Sebastian没说出任何一个单词，喘息着流下眼泪。  
于是那根钉子旋转了一圈，从正面深深埋进他的咽喉，血爽快地灌进呼吸道，带着某种仁慈。Sebastian睁大双眼，无声地呼救，他自己都没有意识到，在濒死的窒息里，本已麻木的身体自觉做出了高潮的反应。

Sebastian Castellanos再次醒来。  
电梯不知何时沉到了底，昏黄的光线落在他脸上，左臂的幻痛难以忽略，他疲倦至极，低声呻吟了一声，想起了最开始那番对话，随即意识到自己全身完好。  
“你对我做了什么？”  
“我想你还没有失忆。”  
和梦里同样的声音，也可能现在才是梦境，Sebastian无法区分了。  
“很不幸你被卷了进来。在知道我会对你做的事情以后，你还能像原来那样苟延残喘吗？” 短暂的停顿，Ruvik低头，看了他一眼。“不论如何，你是我的了。”  
他转过身，幽灵般穿过层层阻碍，黑暗笼罩下来。

Fin.


End file.
